This invention generally relates to certain novel supported catalysts used for the catalytic dehydrogenation of paraffinic hydrocarbons to olefinic hydrocarbons, and/or lower alkylaromatic hydrocarbons to vinyl aromatic hydrocarbons. In several preferred embodiments, the invention relates to the dehydrogenation of lower alkanes, for example ethane, isopropane, propane and butanes to their corresponding olefins, for example ethylene, propylene and butylenes; and/or to the dehydrogenation of lower alkylaromatic hydrocarbon compounds, for example ethylbenzene, propylbenzene and methylethylbenzene to their corresponding vinyl aromatic (that is “alkenyl-aromatic”) hydrocarbon compounds, for example styrene, cumene and alpha-methyl styrene, respectively. The invention further includes an integrated process for making olefinic and vinyl aromatic hydrocarbons including alkylation and dehydrogenation steps.